


Diamonds

by itslouishands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, Rich Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Rimming, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Baby Zayn, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Liam, Top Harry, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslouishands/pseuds/itslouishands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is a multi-millonaire who loves diamonds, and likes to spoil his babies. And Louis is an innocent waiter who just needs money. They meet on a night in a striptease club and well...Harry likes Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say that I'm a spanish girl, so I am sorry if there's a mistake along the story. And thank you for reading, this fic means a lot to me.

It was his first time at that job. Well, it wasn't a great job, but at least it was well paid. He just needed the money for travelling, and when he had it, he would leave Santa Monica, and would start a roadtrip through every state of America. It was his dream since he was twelve. And now he was twenty-three.

Louis dressed up with black tight jeans, and a tank top t-shirt in white. Summer was starting, and so were summer clothes.

-Are you ready? -He asked Zayn, his roommate, and his best friend. They got the same job, and they were so lucky for that. Because it wasn't a common job, so it would be easier to manage with it if they had each other.

They were born in Pasadena, and they lived there until they finished university, and they moved on together to Santa Monica, where they found the job.

-Yeah, let's do it.

They got into the underground, and they arrived to the striptease club, that was between fifteen and twenty minutes long from their flat.

When they arrived, inside there was music playing aloud already, because it was Friday night, and a lot of people went there on the weekends.

They got inside and they looked at everything. They weren't shocked, because they had seen this before. Girls dancing in the poles, some of them hand in hand with men, heading them to -they suppose- rooms. There was a lot of money, in the pockets, on the floor, or in the thongs of the girls.

They weren't interested in girls, though.

They looked for a waiter to help them, and when they found one, he leaded them to the boss office.

-Oh, nice to see you again, guys -Said the boss, who looked like a common forty-years-old man. Mr. Wells. - Are you ready for your first night here?

-Of course. -They said almost at the same time.

-OK. So let me tell you how this works. First of all, you are just waiters. You don't dance in the pole, and you don't fuck clients. You only serve the drinks, and you'll have to go to the rooms if necessary.

-To the rooms? Like, while they are inside? -Asked Louis, confused.

-While they are inside. -The boss repeated.- You won't see anything. Anything that you don't want to see. As we discussed on the interview, both of you will work here Friday and Saturday nights. Your shift will start at 10pm, and will finish at six in the morning.

They both nodded.

-You told me that you worked as waiters before, right?

-Yeah, in Pasadena. -Said Zayn.

-And I have another job here in the city as a waiter too. -Added Louis.

He was two times lucky, because he found another job in the city. As a waiter, but a lot more acceptable than this one.

-OK, then I'm pretty sure you know everything you have to know. You can start right now. If one of you needs something, just ask another waiter. They will show everything. And, if you have any problem with a client, just tell me inmediately. Do you have any questions?

-Nope.

They got out of the office, and they went to the counter, and a good-looking waiter showed them where were all the drinks, glasses, ice... and how the tables were situated.

He talked about the type of people who went to that club. The majority were men, but sometimes there went women, too. Most of them men were older than thirty years old. There were only a few guys that were younger than that, but only a few. It is reasonable, because guys who are twenty-five twears old don't have to pay for sex.

The drinks were on top of a shelf that was really high from the floor, so Louis had to stand in his tiptoes to reach them. Eventually some bottle will drop to the floor because he couldn't reach it. He will try not to.

The waiter told him to stand behind to counter to prepare or serve drinks there, while Zayn had to walk throughout the club to see if anyone wanted a drink.

It didn't take long for Louis to get used to how that worked. He had to lean over the counter to hear what the clients were asking for, because the music was really loud.

Eventually, he found two eyes staring at him in the crowd. Two beautiful eyes, as far as he could see, because it was difficult to find anything with the neon lights of the club. He looked away for a second, and when he turned back again to look for those eyes, they weren't there.

The music was extremely loud. At the beginning it was a little annoying, but he got used to it without realizing.

Zayn had to go a lot of times to the counter to ask Louis to prepare the drinks he was asked for. It worked out really well, because everything they did together, they did it the best they could. They helped each other with everything.

They worked that way for two hours. Then, they exchanged and Louis was the one that walked around the tables and the girls dancing in the poles, waiting for someone to ask him for drinks. He served a lot, and many times he didn't even looked at the clients face, because they were old and ugly. He didn't need to look at them.

A guy seated in a sofa in front of a hot girl dancing -mostly- for him, raised his hand, so Louis walked there to attend him.

He leaned on to hear what the guy wanted, not looking at his face. A deep voice asked for a Martini, so he nodded, and went to the counter to ask Zayn to prepare it.

It was a perfect Martini. Zayn did cocktels very well. Louis put it in the tray and walked back to that guy, who wasn't looking at the girl, but at him.

Those eyes.

The eyes he saw before in the crowd. The beautiful eyes. He reached the guy, and now he could see his face. Brown curls accompanied those eyes, and he looked like a prince with that suit. He was precious. He was... the most georgeous guy he had ever seen.

 

 

•

 

Harry couldn't stop staring at that waiter. The way he walked, the way he moved, his manners...He wanted to fuck him.

He went to the club to fuck a nice girl in a room, but that waiter...he was too hot. He was commiting a sin for imagining him the way he was.

The girl that was dancing for him was hot, of course, but she couldn't compare to him. He needed to fuck that boy. And fuck, he was Harry Styles, the son of a multi-millionaire who always got what he wanted.

And he wanted to fuck him. But not only that. He wanted to dress him with jewels. Because everytime he fucked someone, he liked them to wear a diamond jewel that he let them. He didn't know why that was, but he liked that.

But, this guy...he wanted to cover all his body in diamonds, and fuck him for the rest of his life.

He was bringing his Martini, and there was his oportunity.

-Here is your Martini, sir -he put it in the table next to the sofa. He had a loud voice, and Harry liked him a lot more. He needed to hear that voice moaning while he fuc...

 _Stop, Harry_.

The guy's eyes were staring at him, and hardly he could notice they were blue, because of the neon lights. And they were maybe the eyes of a god. Maybe he found heaven at that moment.

-Thank you -the guy started to move away from him, but Harry called him again.- Hey! -He turned back. Yes.- Do you dance?

-What? -The guy asked with a startled face.

-Do you dance? -Harry repeated.- Like the girls -he had to raise his voice louder because of the music playing really loud.

-No, I'm just the waiter, sorry. -He denied.

-Not even fuck?

-I'm sorry, I...

-Do you fuck with clients? Like, you don't dance, but can you fuck people here?

-No, it is forbidden to me. I'm just the waiter, I just serve drinks. I don't dance, and I don't fuck clients. Those are the rules.

-What a pity. You look hot, you know?

-Thanks... do you need anything else, sir?

-Yes, I need you. Now. I'm willing to pay you a lot of money. How much are you asking for?

-I'm not asking for anything.

-Seven hundred dollars? -He took from his pocket a bundle of bills, counting the money. -Is it enough for you?

The guy looked shocked. Why couldn't he just say yes? Instead of that, he didn't say anthing at all.

-Well... a thousand and five hundred?

-That is a lot of money.

-Baby, I can pay a lot more for you, if you want. The money is not a problem. Two thousand dollars? -He still was counting dollars in his hands.- Your boss doesn't have to know.

How much was two thousand dollars for a multi-millionaire? Nothing.

-No...I have to go, sorry. I can't do it. It's just... I can't -he hesitated.

-Okay. One day you will accept. Please, at least... just tell me your name.

-Louis. I'm Louis Tomlinson.

And he walked away.

Fuck. Who was that guy? He had to be new here. Harry came to this club almost every weekend, and he never had seen him before. He was sure someday that guy will accept. Even if that were the rules of the club. He will get to fuck Louis.

Louis...what a beautiful name. And what a beautiful boy.

•

It was a long night, because it was their first time. And they were really tired when they finished their shift.

Louis didn't get to see again that guy in the whole night. Maybe he was fucking one of the girls, or he returned home, or God only knows what he was doing.

-So, how was it? -Asked Zayn when they left the club.

-What?

-Your first night? Something...unusual?

-Why are you asking me this?

-Because I'm fucking tired and I don't even now where I am so I am doing the first thing that it comes to my head.

-OK. -Zayn was like that.- Well...a guy asked me if he could fuck me. He wanted to pay a lot.

-Yeah, me too. Like, two old men. It was a lot of money, but you know, ugh, bro.

-No but, mine was hot. He was really hot, Zayn. How old was he? Maybe...20? 22? Not older than that. He was fucking hot. And he wanted to pay two thousand dollars to fuck me.

-Oh my God. That is a lot.

-Yeah, it is.

-And if he was that hot and he wanted to pay that money for you...why didn't you accept?

-Because that was the first rule of the club! Waiters don't fuck with clients! It is forbidden.

-Yeah, but the boss doesn't have to know.

-Those were his words a few hours ago.

-Like, I could cover you and you two could be alone. How much time has passed since you split up with Craig?

-Five months or so...

-So you haven't fucked in five months. That's a lot, bro. You have this amazing oportunity. I didn't accept because they were old men. But if as you say he was hot...well. How do you say he was?

-He had really beautiful eyes. They were wide, and green. And he had those curls...he looked like a prince.

-It sounds good.

-Yeah I know...-He stood there, in the underground, thoughtful, considering all the pros and cons. He needed the money, of course, because he wanted to travel. And that guy...dressed up with a suit that...oh my God. It fit him so good... He was fucking fit. But he could be caught. He could be caught and everything would end.- But I can't. I could get caught, Zayn, and then I will have no job, and no job means no money, and no money means no trip. So, no, I won't risk my job for it. I could go to any normal club and find a hot guy that liked me too.

-Well, I can not discuss it now, because I'm a fucking zombie, so do whatever you want. I told you what I think already. Then you have the opportunity. Is your damned life, not mine.

They arrived to the apartment, and as soon as they got inside, they went to their corresponding bedrooms, and they laid down on their beds. They didn't even want to have breakfast. They were really tired.

In Louis' dreams, it appeared two green eyes, like emeralds. And the fucking curls. They won't leave his head. But he had to forget him, because surely he was a boy that only went there because he was bored or something.

And why did he asked if he could fuck him? Or dance for him? Like, he was there for the girls, right? Probably he was bisexual. Yeah, maybe. Well, he had to forget him anyways.

Louis woke up at 1pm, and he had lunch, because it was too late for breakfast. It was going to be difficult to work there, but well, everything for travel. He had saved up money during the university, but it wasn't enough. He -well, he and Zayn- wanted a really cool trip, so they could spend a lot of money in everyway.

At least he had his other job during weekdays, so he could rest on Sundays, and he could sleep between his shifts.

He spent the afternoon playing Fifa with Zayn. He needed to see again that boy. But probably, he will never see him again. Surely he won't be there that night. In the evening, he had dinner with Zayn and they dressed up for the club again.

They arrived there punctually, at 10pm. Like last night, Louis started working behind the counter, preparing the drinks. Even if he didn't want to -he wanted- he was looking for those eyes in the crowd. He was looking for that guy everytime he had a few minutes free.

He didn't found him, though. When he exchanged positions with Zayn, he started looking at all the sofas, tables, chairs that were there, so maybe he could find him.

He forced himself to stop. He was being ridiculous.

_You only has seen him for a few minutes. Yeah, but he was the prettiest in-crowd that you'd ever seen._

He distracted himself carrying the drinks to the clients, now looking at their face to see if they were the boy.

He was in the counter, waiting for Zayn to prepare a drink, when another waited touched his shoulder.

-Can you carry a Martini to table number 23? I have to serve another five drinks -he sighed, stressed.

-Yeah, of course.

A Martini. That was his drink.

 _Stop, stop, stop_.

He carried a Margarita to table number 15, and then he carried the Martini to table number 23.

He was looking at the glass, watching out that he wouldn't drop it, and when he left it in the table, he looked up and there he was.

 _The boy with the curls_.

 

•

 

There he was again. Louis, with that soft fringe sweaty for going everywhere serving drinks, those eyes that looked like the sea and the sky at the same time, and that tiny body that made himself crazy.

-You...again -said Louis.

-Yes, me. And you again -said Harry, with a smirk.

-Yes...I...

-Don't say that you have to go. Everyone is looking at the bitches. They don't need anything.

Louis didn't say anything. Because there wasn't anything to say, basically.

-Have you considered my offer from yesterday?

-No. I told you that I can't do it. That's all. Why can't you just accept it and leave me alone? -Louis said twitchy, looking at Harry that was sitting in the sofa.

-Because I see in your eyes that you want me. That you need me to fuck you. That's why I can't leave you alone.

-I don't...

-Look, Liam -Harry cut him off, and turned to the boy that was sitting next to him. He was really pretty, too, with brown eyes and brunnete, but he was really handsome. He was really young too, just as Harry.- He is the guy that I talked you about.

-Louis?

-Yeah, Louis. Don't you think he is cute?

-Yeah, he is really cute. And I think he's perfect for you. Well, you know.

-Yeah, I know. -Harry was turning over and over a ring in his finger. It was a silver ring, with a brilliant diamond on top of it. He looked at it for a second, and then again to Louis, who was standing there, staring at him with the empty tray in his hands.

He got closer to Louis again, smirking.

-Three thousand.

-What?

-Do you think three thousand dollars is enough?

-Mr...

-Styles, Harry Styles. For now, you can call me Harry. -He wanted to say something else, but he kept his mouth closed.

-Harry, I can't do it. I need the money, but if I accept, I could get caught, and I would lose my job. And I can't afford the luxury to do it.

-Well...maybe if I take you to a hotel...Like, it hasn't to be here. And you won't get caught if it isn't during your shift. -He stood silent, waiting for an answer.

-But a hotel...like I was a bitch... I'm not a bitch.

-Well, just by the fact that I'm paying you for sex, it makes you a bitch, doesn't it?

-Oh...-he hesitated.- Yes. Yes it does.

-So...? Will you think of it?

-Maybe...maybe. But not today. Will you be here next weekend?

-Of course, baby.

Louis swallowed saliva at hearing those words.

-So...maybe I will tell you next Friday night.

-I will wait impatiently. Louis, just so you know, you are lucky I'm giving you a second oportunity. I don't give it to anyone. But I really want to fuck you. Like, fuck, look at yourself -he looked up and down Louis' body.- You are so fucking fit.

-Thank you.

And then, a waiter dropped something in the other side of the room, making a loud noise, and both of them looked that way at the same time.

When Harry looked back to Louis, he wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry went that night to the club to fuck someone, so if he couldn't fuck Louis, well, at least, he had the girls.

He asked for Tequila, and he drank two shots, and another Martini before going to one of the rooms. Louis brought all of the drinks, and everytime he got close, Harry stared at him with a seductive smirk. He just wanted to catch Louis' eye, and to tease him so much that he needed to fuck him.

At three in the morning, he headed to one room with one of the girls.

He sniffed a line of cocaine before fucking her, an another one after doing it. He would have loved sniffing it in Louis' skin.

Surely it was so soft and so smooth that it would be perfect for that.

He wasn't drug-addicted, but he liked drugs ocasionally. And they were times like this, when he was fucking someone, his favourite times to take drugs.

He didn't like the strongest drugs, though. Just, the common ones that kept away this cruel world for a while, like cocaine.

After fucking the girl, he put on his black briefs, and he noticed he fancied a drink. He took the room's telephone and he asked a waiter for a Lemon Martini.

He went back to the bed with the bitch lying on it, and looked at the earrings with diamonds that he had let her while fucking.

He took out from the pocket of his jacket rolling paper, and a tiny bag of weed. He rolled out a joint in just two minutes, he had got used to do it.

He started smoking it, and by the moment he tasted it, he just let himself chill, walking towards the window, opening it so the smell wouldn't fill the room. It wasn't cold outside, though, because the start of the summer was one week away.

He leaned on the bottom of the window, looking at the sky.

-Do you want? -He offered the girl, not even turning around to look at her.

-No, thanks. -She was dressing up again.

Then, someone knocked the door. It had to be the waiter with the drink.

-Come in. -Said Harry, not stoping at smoking his joint.

The door opened, and Harry turned his head to see a tiny boy looking at the floor, not wanting to look up for what he could see.

Harry stood upright to stare at that beautiful sight.

-You can look at us baby, we aren't fucking.

Now he could look again at those beautiful blue eyes.

Louis just stood open-mouthed looking at him, saying nothing at all.

-Come in, baby. I would want to have my drink now. Can you come here and give it to me, please? -He talked way a bit dizzy, because of the alcohol, and the drugs.

Louis didn't say anything, and he walked towards Harry's, handing him the glass.

-Thank you, baby.

Louis stared at him.

-Is it a joint? -Asked Louis, looking at the joint Harry was holding in his hand out of the window.

-Yes. Do you want? -And he offered the joint to Louis, but he stepped back.

-No, thanks. -Louis frowned.- You do drugs?

-Now you are interested in my life? I didn't know. -Harry said with a wide smile.

-Not at all. You know what? Fuck you.

Louis looked at Harry scornfully, and made his way out of the room, after looking at the girl who was watching the scene.

Harry just giggled at that.

He took another drag on the joint, and he turned again to the window.

He knew the girl, he had fucked her other times before. He asked her for the earrings after finishing the joint, and she returned them back to him, without saying anything.

When he paid her, she kissed him hard and Harry just let himself go with it. She left the room, and he dressed up when he was alone. He headed off to his house, his mansion. Well, his father's mansion.

He entered the house, and his father was waiting for him, well-dressed, like always, with a severe face.

-Do you know what time it is? -Des, his father, asked.

Harry was high, and he didn't have time for these bollocks.

-No, I don't know and and I don't give a damn about it.

-It's five in the morning. Do you think I like waiting for you the whole fucking night? -He started to speak louder.

-Just, don't wait for me.

-Don't tell me what to do. You are twenty-one, Harry. You are an adult. You were in the those clubs again, right? Look at you. You look gaunt. You should be waking up in an hour to help me with my businesses.

-I don't like your businesses, and you know it.

-I don't fucking care. That's what I'm going to leave you when I die. You'll have to take the responsability of it. And you are not responsible at all! -he started yelling.

-Look, dad, I don't wan't to talk about this right now. I'm going to my bedroom.

-You are not going anywhere!

He hit Harry in the face with the back of his hand, and Harry put his hand in his cheek, looking terrified.

He didn't say anything, not even looked at his father. He turned around on his back and opened the door, leaving the house by a slam of the door.

He got into his car, and started driving. He was tired of this shit. And he was high yet.

He arrived to the beach, not near the pier, not near the city. That beach was a bit far. He went to that beach when he wanted to be alone.

He slipped in his pocket two cigarettes, and a lighter. He started walking far away from the car, and when he looked around and saw no one, he laid down the sand, not caring about getting dirty, and he looked at the sky.

He lighted up a cigarette, and stared at the stars. They were starting to dissapear, because it was early in the morning and the dawn was right there.

He loved the stars. He loved looking at them. They were like diamonds, and he loved diamonds. That's why he liked to lay down the sand during the night, and look at the stars.

He was tired of everything. Almost every night that he went to the club, when he returned home, his father was waiting for him to tell him off.

His father didn't even know it was a striptease club. He thought that it was a normal club. He didn't know about the stripteases, the girls, the times he had fucked people...

He liked to go to clubs, because he was sick of his father. He owned a chain of casinos, but his son wasn't interested in that. Harry thought that it was a waste of time and money. Harry always knew that when his father die, he would sell his business and he would live a perfect life with all the millions he would win.

Not every time he returned home his father hit him. But this time wasn't the first.

That's why he took drugs. Because he didn't want to deal with this shit.

Then, he looked at the sun rising, and two blue eyes appeared on his mind.

 _Louis_.

Harry didn't know why that boy had caught his eye that way, but he did.

He wanted to put all the diamonds he had on his body. That would be paradise.

Harry never cared about the people he fucked. Never. They were just people. And he didn't liked feelings. Feelings fucked people up. So, he only liked the sex.

He laid on the sand hearing the sound of the sea maybe for an hour. He smoked the other cigarette, just thinking about everything. Like he did everytime he was in the beach. He never took anyone to that beach. It was his. His place to be alone.

When he returned home, his father wasn't there. He went to his bedroom, undressed himself and laid on the bed.

He felt lonely, like every fucking night.

He felt lonely, and empty.

•

Sunday. Time to sleep. Finally. Louis was extremely tired.

When he woke up at 12, he stayed laying on the bed for half an hour. Just thinking.

Was it worth it?

That boy...Harry. He wanted to pay three thousand dollars for fucking him. It's ridiculous. But Louis had the best oportunity he could ever had in front of him.

He would get a lot of money, and he would get to fuck that georgeous boy.

The thing is, Louis couldn't stop thinking that Harry was interested in him. Like, he could fuck all the girls and boys that he wanted, and he was interested in him.

Louis considered himself fit, of course, and pretty, but outside there were a lot more boys that were fitter than him.

Now, he had a week to think about the offer. On the one hand, it was better because he had a lot of time to think about it. On the other hand, he would have to wait for a whole week to sed Harry again. He wanted to see him again.

The scene of the room came again to his mind. He couldn't think when he was carrying the drink that Harry was inside.

He tried so hard to not drop his jaw when he saw Harry in boxers. He. was. so. fucking. fit.

Like, when they were in the club, he couldn't see clearly Harry's face, because of the darkness and the random lights.

And then, he saw him with his bare briefs, standing there, like an Adonis. He had strong muscles, and his skin was marvellous. No tattoos, no scars, no bruises, no imperfections.

And he was a little tan, even if it wasn't summer yet. And that fucking person wanted to fuck him. Him. He couldn't understand it.

Was Harry high? Or drunk? He talked a bit dizzy. Surely he was drunk or something.

The girl was really pretty, maybe hotter than him. And Louis noticed that she had those brilliant earrings. They couldn't be hers. Or maybe yes. Bitches are well-paid, right?

Well, maybe he paid her the same that he wanted to pay for him. Three thousand dollars.

Maybe if they were to a hotel it wasn't dangerous, and he wouldn't get caught. He would feel like a bitch, but, like Harry said, he was getting money out of it. And no one else has to know.

He wasn't sure yet, though. He was 70% sure. He had to reach the 90% at least.

Harry sucked, though. Did he think that he was better than Louis in anyway? He was an asshole and treated Louis like shit when they were in the room. Louis always have struggled to bite his tongue, though.

But he couldn't stop thinking of him. Well, Zayn had gave him his opinion, now the decision was his.

He rolled out of the bed and stood up, and when he went Zayn was there having breakfast.

-Good morning, sleepy boy. -Said Zayn with a wide smile.

-Hey. Is it me or you have woken up rarely happy?

-I woke up happy -he giggled.

-And that's because... -he talked while making coffee for himself.

-I met a boy, yesterday.

-Yesterday? In the club?

-Yes, in the club. He was fucking pretty and young. And he liked me. He wanted to go to a room with me, but I told him that I couldn't. Maybe I will meet him this week or something.

-Wow...but he's paying you for, you know, fucking?

-He wanted to but...I liked him too, so he doesn't have to pay me anything.

-Oh, okay... that's good. Do what makes you happy.

-Of course. And...did you see that guy yesterday? The one with the curls.

-Yeah, I saw him -he stood silent, drinking his coffee while looking down.

-And...?

-He's a dick.

-Why?

-Well, he had risen up the price. He wanted to pay three thousand dollars. I told him that I would think about the offer and I would tell him next Friday. But then I got into his room after he had fucked a girl, because he asked for a drink, and he was a fucking dickhead. He treated me like shit. So he fucked up everything.

-Oh my God. -Zayn looked at him astonished.

-Yeah. I now I don't know what to do. Like before I entered the room, I was almost sure to do it but now... The worst part about this is that I need the money, and here's my oportunity. With the hottest boy I've seen in my life.

-Just do it.

-Are you a promoter of Nike or something?

-Go fuck yourself.

•

When Harry woke up his father wasn't in the house. Like always. He only was in the house the days he went to clubs to tell him off. He hated him. But he was his father, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Now he had 21, and he was an adult, and he could run away any moment. But his father would find and kill him. He would.

He wished every night he could run away and lose himself in the remotest place of the planet... But he couldn't. He had to wait for his father to die or something. Or maybe one day he will be so sick of this shit that he would run away without telling anybody.

He missed his mum. She died when he was seven, in a car accident. And his father had raised him up since then. Only him and his father. He wished she could be here. Things would have been so different...

And his dad never was at home. Never. Always working. That's why he started to feel alone. Because of that, and because he had no one to share his life with. No true friends, no relationships.

Well, recently he found Liam, and he was a good boy. He was nice, and he always helped him. He was a good friend. But Harry didn't trusted him completely. He trusted no one.

Wednesday night, Liam asked Harry to go for a dinner out. Just to do something different. Liam had found a luxury restaurant in the city, and that would be perfect for them.

Harry was dressed in a black suit, with a maroon tie and a white button-down shirt. Liam was driving, and when they arrived, Harry lighted up a cigarette, and smoked it before entering the restaurant. Liam was in a suit too, that fit him perfectly. Then, a handsome blonde waiter, -called Niall- walked them to a table that was in the corner. It was one of the best tables of the restaurant.

They seated in front of each other, and the waiter left to attend another table.

Harry could see the counter from where he was, and all the waiters that were there.

He took the napkin and while he was putting it on his lap, he heard a loud voice talking to him.

It couldn't be possible.

He looked up, and he found _him_.

Louis, when he noticed that the boy that was sitting at that table was Harry, felt all his body paralyzed at the moment.

Harry couldn't help but smirk. Louis was dressed up with the uniform of a waiter, really formal. And he had notebook on his hands to take notes of what they wanted.

-You...  -whispered Louis.

-Here you are, tiny boy.

-Don't call me like that -Louis frowned.

-Don't you like "tiny boy"? Do you prefer "baby"?

-What do you want to drink, Sirs? -Louis changed the subject.

Harry looked at Liam, asking him what he wanted.

-It's up to you -answered Liam.

-Ok, baby, bring us the best wine that you have here.

Louis sighed, and walked away. Harry couldn't believe it. Louis worked here, too?

One time is coincidence, two times, fate.

-He's here -Liam smiled.

-We're going to have tonight -Harry said with a roguish smile.

-Don't be tough with him.

-Don't worry.

Louis came again bringing the bottle of wine, and a napkin hanging off his arm.

He reached the table, while Harry didn't stop staring at him.

-What are you doing here? -Asked Louis, while serving the wine in Harry's glass, not even looking at him.

-I've come to see you, baby. I missed you.

-Don't be an asshole.

-I'm not. I am just teasing you. I came here to have dinner with Liam, and found out that you worked here. What a beautiful coincidence, don't you think?

-It isn't beautiful at all. -He started pouring the wine in Liam's glass.

-Two times is fate, tiny boy.

Louis blushed at the moment.

He finished pouring the wine and walking away without a word.

Harry and Liam both started checking the menu, trying to choose what to eat.

Harry was pretty sure Louis was close to accept. Just a little bit more of teasing and he would be his.

He will accept. He will accept.

When they both knew what they wanted to eat, Liam called Louis to ssk him for the dishes.

-Okay, have you chosen already?

-Yes, for me spaghetti carbonara, please -said Liam politely.

Louis wrote it down, and then looked at Harry, and he could tell his heart was pounding with vigor.

-What do you me recommend to eat? As the waiter, of course.

-Ehm...-Louis moved a little to Harry's side, standing close to him to see the menu.- Maybe you could choose some pasta, like Liam...

In that moment, while they both were looking at the menu, Harry started rubbing Louis' inner thigh with his fingertips.

Louis' muscles tightened, and he started breathing heavily.

-Get your hand off me. Now. -Whispered Louis, not moving at all.

-Don't move. You don't want to make a scene here, do you? -Harry whispered back, moving his hand up and down.

-Get your fucking... hand off me. -Louis intended to move, but Harry grabbed his thigh so strong he couldn't do it.

-I just wanted to touch you baby. I'm tasting before eating.

Louis blushed even more, and now he couldn't breath at all after those words.

-Please, Harry -Louis whispered again, his voice louder than usually. They were still looking at the menu, and Louis looked up to see if anyone was watching them. Nobody. No one could save him.

-I think... -Harry started talking slower that he usually did.- I think I will eat the roast beef. -And he moved his hand all the way up to Louis' crotch.

And Louis moved away.

He wrote it down the notebook, still blushed.

Harry smiled feeling succesful, staring at Louis. He achieved what he wanted. Having that boy at his feet.

-Perfect. -And Louis walked away, after Harry spanked him softly on his perfect ass.

Louis turned back to look at him flushed, but he couldn't say anything.

-You have no remedy. -Liam sighed with a grin, putting his own hands together intertwining his own fingers.

-You know I always get what I want.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis brought the dishes, not looking at Harry.

They had a peaceful dinner, and Harry couldn't help but look at Louis every single minute. He couldn't stop staring at the way the way the walked step by step, the way he put his fringe back everytime he leaned forward, and his amazing ass. Just by looking at it a smile appeared on Harry's face. Sometimes Louis looked back, but he turned his eyes away inmediately.

When they finished dinner, Harry paid with his credit card, and before Louis left the table, Harry took him by his arm in a soft touch, looking directly in Louis' eyes.

-Four thousand dollars, Louis.

That was the first time Harry called Louis by his real name.

-What?

-I'm paying you four thousand dollars. Please, accept my offer. Say yes.

Louis looked bemused at him. They stood there, making eye contact, for interminable seconds. Harry just begging, Louis just doubting.

-Friday night. -Said Louis with a raspy voice. Those were all his words.

And then Harry left Louis' arm, letting him go. He finally would get an answer on Friday night.

Harry had never been this interested in someone. Never. He would have never paid this amount of money for fucking someone.

Liam and him stood up, and they walked towards the exit of the restaurant. When Harry was in the front door, he turned around, looking for Louis with his eyes. When he found him, Louis' looked back at him.

Harry sighed. And Louis smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Louis gives Harry the answer.

Louis couldn't believe it yet.

How could it be possible? Harry having dinner in the same restaurant that he worked? Just like Harry said, maybe it was fate that they met two times, at the club and at the restaurant.

Four thousand fucking dollars.

Harry was totally crazy. Surely it was his last offer. The maximum amount of money he would pay to fuck him. But, the thing is, Harry was bloody rich. Fuck.

Harry touched him in the restaurant. The first time Harry got to touch Louis, he touched is inner thigh. Not his hand, or his face. His inner thigh. And, Louis was way too horny.

He nearly had a hard-on in the restaurant. Thank God he didn't. And if he felt he couldn't breathe when Harry was touching him just with his fingertips, how would he feel with Harry touching his entire body?

He spent Thursday hanging out with Niall, a waiter he met in the restaurant. He was really nice. And weird sometimes.

-How has been your first week in the restaurant?

-Better than I thought. I have worked other times as a waiter, but not in luxurious restaurants. It is a good job, I think.

-Well, I know. I've been working here for a year and a half now, and yeah, it's cool.

-So, you were born in Santa Monica? I'm sorry I'm asking you now all these questions, but I haven't had time to ask you in the restaurant.

-Don't worry, mate -he laughed.- No, I was born in Ireland. I came here with my parents when I was seven. And I've been living here since then.  I'm in love with this city.

-Yeah, it's pretty cool. I came like, two weeks ago or so, and I am enjoying it.

-And have you finished the University?

-Oh, yes. I finished it last year. And I've been working since I started it, because I want to save money for a road trip through America.

-Wow. Sounds cool.

-Yeah, I want to do it with my best friend, Zayn. He moved on with me to Santa Monica. We both work at the club that I told you about.

-Oh, right. I understand.

They went to a bar, and drank some beers while talking. Louis thought he found a good friend.

At midnight, they said goodbye to each other, and Louis drove all the way to his apartment.

When he arrived, he unlocked the door, opened it, and then he saw that familiar face.

He stood in the door, not understanding what was happening. Liam smiled and waved at him.

-Hey.

-Liam...what are you... -he stopped talking, because then he saw Zayn making the way out of his room, shirtless, pulling on his pants.- Oh.

-I have to go, Louis, but nice to find you here. Hope to see you tomorrow at the club. You have Harry drooling and thinking about you every second of the day.

-Seriously?

-I never lie, mate. See you.

He closed the door behind him, and Louis turned his head to look inmediately at Zayn with a questioning look.

-Did you...-asked Louis.

-Yes. -Answered Zayn before Louis could end the question.

-Was it good? -Grinned Louis.

-The best sex of my fucking life.

-Wow. Congrats. Are you going to see him again?

-We haven't talked about that, but it is probable. Maybe if I find him tomorrow at the club, we'll see.

-Cool.

-I haven't seen you today.

-Well, I've been out with Niall, another waiter that co-works with me at the restaurant. He's nice. 

-Good. So you haven't seen Harry?

-What?

-Liam told me about last night. Did you have fun? -Zayn was enjoying this.

-Fuck you.

-Well, you have him at your feet.

-I think it's me the one that is at his feet.

-Probably -he laughed.- So are you going to say yes?

 

-

 

Friday night. Finally.

Louis and Zayn got into the car, and they went straight to the strip club. Louis was having a nervous breakdown. He didn't want Zayn to notice, though, so he tried to keep calm.

When they entered, the first thing Louis did was to look for Harry with his eyes. He didn't find him. It was 10 pm, maybe it was too early yet.

They started working, like last week, helping each other with everything. They had got used to that job.

At three in the morning, Louis hadn't seen Harry yet. He wasn't there.

Where was he? Louis was bloody sure of his answer. He needed to tell him. But he hadn't come that night. The night he was sure of his decision, was the night that Harry didn't come. How cool.

That motherfucker.

Louis was moody since then. He was so mad that he dropped one of the bottles when he reached for one of the drinks. Only a few were at the top of the shelf, but mostly them all were at the level of his chest.

-What happens, mate? -Asked Zayn, when he went to the counter to ask Louis for a cocktail.

-Nothing.

-You can't lie to me -he laughed.

-Well, he isn't here. He didn't come.

-Harry?

-Yes. Why has he done this to me? Well, if he was that interested in my answer, then why didn't he walked his ass here?

-Chill, bro. Maybe he's sick or something. Don't you have his number?

-Of course not. I said that I'd tell him my answer tonight. Tonight. And that fucker didn't appeared. 

-Keep calm. Wait 'till tomorrow. And if he doesn't come tomorrow night, well, he lost the chance. Just wait.

-Okay. I swear to God that if he doesn't show up tomorrow here I'll...

-Can you shut the fuck up and finish making that stupid cocktail? Please, clients are getting impatient.

-I hate you. -He put the cocktail in the tray Zayn had left in the counter.

-Love you too, bro -he took the tray and disappeared in the crowd.

What if Harry didn't appeared tomorrow night? Maybe he will see him at the restaurant or so.

Well, Harry needed to know the answer.

 

•

 

His stomach still hurt. And his cheek too.

His father hit him with too much strenght. It has been two hours since then, but, it still hurts.

He didn't give a fuck about it, though. When his father found out the tiny bag of weed that he had hidden in a drawer, well, he didn't know what was about to come. He knew for a fact that his dad was going to tell him off, but not this.

Why couldn't he leave Harry alone? Like he is always saying, he is an adult. So he can do whatever the fuck he wants.

At some point, he wanted someone to be there with him and look after him, but he didn't like people to do it. He could take after him by himself.

What time was it? He rolled on his back to see the time on his watch, that he left before on his table. 4am.

Pain didn't seem to disappear, so he took a joint he rolled out before and lighted it up, starting to smoke it. Perhaps it could help to take away the pain.

At least his dad found out the weed. He couldn't imagine what could have happened if he'd found out another one of his drugs.

Harry was in his room, lying on the bed after his father hit him. And the only thing he could think about was that surely Louis was waiting for him to give him an answer. Or maybe not. Maybe he didn't care at all about the offer.

But tonight was the night that he would get an answer. If his dad only would have told him off, well, he would have escaped his house and go to the club. He took another drag on the joint. But he couldn't because he was so in pain he hardly could get up from the bed.

Now he didn't know where his father was, but he didn't give a damn at all. He could perfectly have the number of Louis. One call to the club and he would get it. But it would be useless. He had to see him.

Maybe he could go tomorrow. He was looking forward to.

He let himself drift off, just to slip away the pain.

-

When he woke up, he felt better, thank God. It only hurt when he moved. When he went to the kitchen, nobody was there. He was alone. Like always. He couldn't wait for tonight. Just the fact of imagine it made him smile.

And what if Louis said no? Absolutely not? Well, he was just another boy to fuck. He never wanted to fuck another one that much, but perhaps he would find another guy in the future.

Then, he heard the front door opening. He heard steps, and then he saw his father appearing through the door of the kitchen while he was having breakfast.

-What are you doing here? Weren't you working?

-I came here just to take some paperwork with me. Like you should do.

Same old shit but a different day.

-By the way -added his father.- I'm throwing a party in two weeks, because I've opened another casino in Santa Clara. Are you coming?

-I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow. I don't know if I will go to a party that's in two weeks.

-Okay. Whatever. You can bring a friend if you want.

-Is it going to be a boring party? Like with all your co-workers and stuff?

-Well, it's going to be a smart party, like always. You know how they are. Come, but please, do not take drugs at my party. -He said serious.

Harry didn't answer. He took out his phone from his pocket and texted Liam.

Harry: Hey! Good morning. Are you coming to the club tonight?

Liam: If you go I'll go with you.

Harry: I'm going. By the way, did you see Louis yesterday?

Liam: I didn't go to that club yesterday. I went to a dinner with my family, because it was my sister's birthday.

Harry: Okay, don't worry. See ya later x.

Liam: See ya.

 

-

 

Like always, he smoked a cigarette before entering the club. And when he finished it and walked towards the door, he couldn't help looking for Louis.

Harry, you are being ridiculous. It's just a fucking waiter. If he wants to see you, let him look for you.

He took a seat in front of a pole with a good-looking girl dancing up and down it. He grinned at her, because he knew her of other times.

Liam and him asked for a Margarita to a waiter, and he waited. And waited. And waited two minutes, but for him, they seemed endless.

A flawless waiter with black hair, brought his drink.

-Here you are -said him, and he looked Liam up and down, and then smiled at Harry.

When he left, Harry looked at Liam questioningly.

-Do you know him?

-I've fucked him.

-Oh, I didn't know. Good choice.

-I know.

-But did you pay him?

-He didn't want. He said he wanted to fuck me too, so what's the point of paying him?

-I understand. And why did he smiled at me?

-Because he's Louis best friend. And he knows you.

-Oh. -That was all Harry could say.

He went to the toilet two hours after that conversation, just to get a line.

When he sniffed it, everything seemed better to him. Louis better show up now. He was ready for getting laid.

He returned to his seat at 2:34 am, and then asked for a Martini. A waiter brought his drink.

There. He. Was.

Louis.

His heart started pounding without his permission.

-Here you are, sir -Louis could tell it was Harry when he looked up.

-Thank you, baby.

-Oh. You showed up.

-Why wouldn't I?

-Because you said you'd be here Friday night, and you weren't. I'm not going to ask you for any explanation, but, I thought you were a man of his word, man.

-I am. Do you think I wouldn't show up if I could? I just had a problem, and I couldn't come. But now I am here, right?

-Yes.

-So, do you have anything for me? Have you got the answer?

In that moment, Louis saw a man raising his hand, so he did a gesture to Harry to wait for him, and walked away.

Fuck.

He'd have to wait more. The uncertainty was burning inside of him.

Ten minutes later, Louis wasn't there yet. Harry couldn't find him in the crowd.

Just when he was about to stand up and look for him, someone touched his left shoulder, and when he turned his head to the left to see who was it, that person leant down and whispered something in his right ear.

-Yes.

And then, he couldn't feel the warmth of the hand on his shoulder anymore. He turned his head to the right, and he could see Louis naughtily looking at him, while biting his lower lip.

Holy shit.

An instant grin appeared in Harry's face. The show was about to start.

He had to wait fifteen minutes until Louis could stand next to him, to talk about the matter.

-You accepted. -Said Harry with a smirk.

-I did -grinned Louis. Harry could tell in Louis expression that he wanted this.

-So, is there any room that we could go now?

-What? You said we'd do it in a hotel...

-Just kidding -Harry giggled.- When do you want do fuck me?

Louis swallowed.

-I don't know...it's up to you.

-Tomorrow, then?

-Tomorrow? -Louis widened his eyes.

-What's the matter? Do you have something to do tomorrow?

-No... but...

-But?

-Nothing. -He sighed.- Tomorrow.

-Great. If you want you can give me your number and I'll text you the location of the hotel.

-Yeah, of course -he took his phone from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

Harry saved his number, and did a missed call to Louis so he'll have his own number.

Louis stood there, just staring at Harry.

-Do you want something else? -Harry asked.

-Oh... no, no.

When Louis turned around to leave, Harry called him again. He walked back to Harry, standing right next to him.

-Wow. What a great sight from down here -said Harry as he looked directly to Louis' crotch, that was at the level of his eyes. Louis tried to step back, but Harry stopped him, grabbing him from his ass.

-Can you please-

-I would like two shots of Tequila, if you can bring them, please -Harry cut him off, squeezed his grab, and Louis tingled.

He moved his hand away, and Louis left him hard breathing.

•

Who the fuck does he think he is? Grabbing Louis' ass like it was his.

Now it could be.

No. Not yet. Maybe tomorrow, if everything turns out right. Louis, even if he wanted Harry so bad, he didn't want him to notice.

Given the answer, everything has to come out well.

-

 

Sunday morning. Louis slept only for a few hours, thinking about what was coming.

He got up from the bed, and the first thing he did, was go to the full-size mirror that was in his room, and look at his reflection naked, only with his briefs.

He was fit, Harry was right. But, that fit? That fit that that oh-so-fucking-hot guy would pay four thousand dollars to fuck him?

He reached his little tummy with his hand, rubbing it softly. He didn't have much, though, but still.

He didn't have tattoos, like Harry, and he was tan, but he would get a lot more now that summer was coming.

And what if when Harry sees him naked, Louis disappoints him? He's not what Harry expected him to be?

Well, Louis was going to go to the hotel, and then everything will come out.

He pulled on a Vans t-shirt and black skinny jeans, informal. While he was having breakfast, he received a text.

The text included the location of the hotel, the time (10 pm) and something like this:

"In the reception just say that you are a friend of mine and that's all you have to do. You won't regret it, baby. You'll see. H. x"

He sighed staring at the screen, and he finished his breakfast while Zayn was still sleeping. It was 11 am, too early for him.

 

-

 

At 9:30 pm, Louis nervously sit up from the sofa and said goodbye to Zayn, after telling him where he was going.

-Good luck, mate! -Was the only thing Louis could hear before closing the door.

He got into the car, and took a deep breath.

He drove straight to the hotel, trying to be as calm as possible. When he dropped off, he stared at the hotel. It was a hotel only people like Harry could afford. It was so luxurious. Just like Harry.

He walked towards the door, and when he got to the reception, he said to the receptionist what Harry told him to. The guy nodded, and another guy smiled at him and leaded the way straight to the room.

-Here it is -said the guy with a wide smile, and handed the keys to Louis.

-Thank you -and then the boy left.

He could tell his heart was pounding hard and fast, so he took another deep breath while sticking the keys and unlocking the door.

When he opened it, hoping that Harry would be there waiting for him, he saw nobody. Maybe Harry was late? Maybe all of this was a stupid prank?

Anyway, he decided to close the door, and walk towards the bed to sit on it.

The room was spacious, wide, and, how not, luxurious. The floor and the walls were white, with maroon carpets and strange paintings. Everything was modern, trendy and it had the best quality. The king-size bed was in the center of the room, and the comforter was black with white roses drawn on it. Really beautiful.

Louis stroked the comforter, and the only thought that filled his mind was Harry fucking him in that bed. How was it going to be? Rough? Soft? Heavy? Not soft at all. Nobody pays that amount of money for slow sex.

He was a bundle of nerves, and he didn't know why. It wasn't his first time. Well, kind of, because it was his first time getting money out of it. But Harry was hot. Surely he fucked very good. He didn't have to worry about nothing. But his nerves didn't seem to cease.

When the thought of Harry above him came to his mind, he heard someone on the other side of the door unlocking it, and he thought his heart wanted to come out of his chest.

He stood there, not even standing up, and then he saw his face.

Shit.

-Oh, there you are, tiny boy. -Said Harry, dressed with black skinny jeans and a blue button-down shirt.

-Here I am.

-Have you been waiting long?

-No, like, five minutes or so.

-Good. Haven't you asked for anything in the reception? Like, a drink or something?

-No. I didn't know I could. Anyway, I don't want anything.

-Well, okay, tiny boy.

-Can you stop calling me 'tiny boy'? Because I hate it and if you are going to keep calling me that then I'm leav- he could talk anymore, because now Harry was in front of him, holding his face between his hands. Louis was on edge, because Harry was too near from his face.

-Shh -Harry cut him off, smiling.- No more 'tiny boy'. Do you mind if I call you 'baby'? Is it okay for you?

-Yeah. 'Baby' it's okay.

-Okay, baby. Now, just shut up, please? I want to kiss those beautiful lips.

Louis got shocked, but said nothing. He could just stare at those magnificent green eyes.

Harry stared back, and looked over Louis' entire face. But mostly, at his eyes. Louis couldn't understand why he stared that much at his eyes.

Then all of a sudden, Harry leant forward, his head slightly tilted, and pressed his lips against Louis'.

Louis could feel Harry's fleshy lips against his own, moving slowly, like a dream. He only could think of Harry. Harry kissing him, finally.

Their tongues fighting against each other, roughly. They pulled away, breatheless, and stared into each other for seconds. Harry moved his head right to Louis' lobe, biting it and making Louis moan to it.

-Glad you accepted, baby. -He whispered into Louis' ear.

Harry pulled out Louis t-shirt, and Harry couldn't help but rub all his torso.

-Just like I thought... -Harry whispered almost to himself.

-What? -Asked Louis. Almost, blushed.

-Your skin...fuck. It is so soft, smooth...It is the best one I've ever touched, Louis.

Second time Harry used his real name.

Louis unbuttoned and pulled out Harry's button-down shirt, while kissing him again.

-Wait -said Harry, pulling away.

-What happens?

-Would you -Harry said, while searching for something in his pocket-, would you wear this while I fuck you? -He slipped out of his pocket a wristband made with a lot of brilliant diamonds.

Louis stood at it, silent, not knowing what to say.

-Why would you...?

-Because I like to spoil my babies while I fuck them. I like them to wear diamonds that I let them.

Now Louis understood the diamond earrings the girl wore the other day. The thought made him want to throw up.

-Okay, okay. -Louis lifted up his arm, and Harry put the wristband around his wrist.

-It fits better on you than I thought, baby.

-Thank you. -It was damn beautiful. It had to cost like, a lot.

Louis thought about how many people had worn that wristband before. Ugh.

Harry lifted Louis up without apparently any effort by the back of his thighs, and laid Louis down the bed. He pulled off the comforter, and laid on top of Louis.

He got rid of Louis skinny jeans, and rubbed them smoothly up and down.

-Your goddamned thighs. They are much better than I tasted, my slutty baby -said Harry, while pressing little kisses along Louis' legs.

Louis could feel his erection already, and Harry didn't even touched his dick. He pulled out Louis' boxers, and his erection sprung free.

Harry made a pervert smile, and touched Louis' dick with only with his bare fingertips.

-Harry, please -Louis begged, hardly breathing.

-Shh, baby. You have to learn to control yourself. Just teasing.

-Don't tease, please. -He whimpered, tipping his head back.

-I paid a lot of money for you, so it's me who makes decisions. -Said Harry bossy. -You look wonderful, baby. Need you in mouth. Need to taste you.

And without saying anything else, he took the smaller man's dick inside his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base and sucking hard.

Harry. felt. so. damn. good. in. his. dick. He could feel Harry's throat, while he shouted and pulled sharply at his hair.

Harry kept going back and forth, and he could taste already the pre come. He moved his hand fast up and down, while swiping his tongue over the head and making Louis shout.

Louis couldn't hold it up anymore, so Harry took pleasanty his cum into his mouth, and swallowed everything down, while Louis moaned out loud.

-Oh, baby -said Harry with a thick voice, moving his head to Louis' wrist, kissing the diamonds wristband.-You taste so good.- He kept kissing it, and he moved his head all along the smaller man's arm, pressing little kisses, then his shoulder, to end up sucking a hickey in his neck, causing Louis' moans.

Louis only could stare at those eyes that now were gazing down at him, panting. Harry's iris was almost unseen, because of his dilated pupils.

Then, Harry sit up in front of Louis, and pulled out of his pocket two white pills.

-What is that? Asked Louis, blushed and naked in front of Harry.

-Ecstasy -said Harry, not looking at him.- Do you want? -He offered.

-No...no. Are you taking drugs now? Really?

-Yes, do you mind?

-Well... -and before Louis could end the sentence, Harry swallowed the pills, and sighed excited.

-Now I'm so ready to fuck you, baby.

He leant forward, kissing Louis hard, and he pulled down his own pants. He didn't stop kissing Louis, distracting him while reaching his hole, and slipping in one of his fingers.

Louis moaned in Harry's lips, and squeezed his grab on his strong biceps.

-Fuck -panted Louis.

Harry slipped in another finger, teasing him, while Louis made jerky thrusts against his hips.

He pulled out his fingers, and moved his hand along Louis' torso, to reach his nipples and pinch them.

-Because it's our first time, I'm going to use a condom. But don't get used to it.

There is going to be more times?

Louis breathed fastly. Harry took the condom from his pocket, and pulled down his briefs, letting his cock sprung free.

He opened Louis' legs, and put himself the condom, before leaning forward, and kissing Louis one last time before slipping himself inside him.

Louis tipped his head back, deeply feeling Harry, and arched his back. Harry stood there, just looking down at Louis' eyes, like suddenly he remembered something, Louis thought.

He started to thrust slowly, his hands both sides Louis' head, holding himself so he didn't squash the other man.

Louis realized that that was a thousand times better than he thought, and sunddenly, Harry started to pace up his thrusts, making a rhythm.

-Baby, baby you feel so good -Harry panted, and kissed Louis while the other man pulled mildly at his hair.

-Fuck, Harry -Louis moaned, and he reached his own cock with his hand, jerking himself off.

Harry pushed away Louis' hand, and started jerking him off while moving his hips back and forth roughly again and again.

-Clo...close -Louis moaned, and opened up his eyes, to find a sweaty Harry moaning with a raspy voice, and staring down fixedly at him.

Then, he felt his heart beating fast, and all he could do was hold Harry's face between his hands, look at the wristband, and then again at Harry's eyes, kissing him hard while coming all over his tummy, when Harry reached his prostate.

He felt Harry coming inside him almost at the same time, and it felt so good he couldn't do nothing but shout and clench his muscles.

Then, while their sweaty bodies were scrubbing against each other, Harry touched Louis' face softly, only staring down at his eyes with a hard breathing.

-Kiss me, baby, please -and Louis did. He kissed him first slow, and then fiercely. Their tongues fighting, their breaths combined.

They pulled away, and Louis couldn't see Harry's iris because of the drugs, and the excitement. And then, Harry leant forward, and held Louis close, embracing him with his arms.

They stood silent, and Louis didn't undertand anything. He just put his arms around him, breathing softly, and suddenly Harry pulled him away, and rolled over, laying on his back.

He reached his pants, and pulled out of the pocket an already rolled joint. He lit it up, and startes smoking it, staring at the ceiling.

He pulled out a bundle of bills, while Louis stared at him, and he throw them to Louis' side.

-There you have your money -he took another drug on the joint.

-Oh...thank you. -Louis took the money in his hands, and stared at it. -Do you think I'm worth it? Four thousand dollars?

-Baby, you are worth it, I swear. You are all my fortune worth it.

Louis stood there, silent, thinking about the words Harry just said.

-So, was it good? -Asked Louis, while staring at Harry, that was looking up at the ceiling and smoking the joint.

-Really good, baby. Do you regret it?

-No, oh my God.

-I know you don't.

Louis looked down at the diamonds wristband, and he removed it, handing it to Harry.

-Leave it on the table. -And he did.

Louis didn't know what to say or do, so he just got a glimpse of the perfect naked body that was lying next to him.

-Do you want me to stay? -He asked. He could tell Harry was sort of high, but he didn't mind.

-No. You can leave. Hope to see you again, baby. -Said Harry starkly, not looking at the other man.

-Okay.

And with that little word, Louis stood up, pulled on his own clothes, and walked towards the door.

-Good bye, Harry -whispered, and then sighed.

-See you soon, Louis Tomlinson.

And Louis closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_"You are all my fortune worth it."_

Louis was lying on his bed at 3 am, thinking about everything that happened that night. There were a lot of questions in his head, and he didn't have the answer for any of them.

One of the most important ones was, why Harry hugged him with that affection? Is like he needed warmth, or fondness, or something like that.

Why Harry stared down so much at Louis' eyes? He thought that one of the times he was staring down at him, he remembered or realized something. Like, he was shocked.

But those eyes, they were too beautiful... He wanted to gaze at those eyes again.

Why did Harry asked him for a kiss with so much necessity after having an orgasm? Harry was fond sometimes with him in that room.

And why? Louis didn't know the answer, and he wanted it. Well, maybe he just needed a bit of affection; or maybe he did that with every person he fucked; or maybe Louis was paranoid. Surely was the third option.

He felt dirty, carrying those bills in his hands. He got money out of sex. Was he a bitch? Well, Harry called him slut.

And Harry said he wanted to see him again. Did that mean that he wanted to fuck him again too? Probably. Louis didn't mind, though.

The way Harry pressed little kisses along his thighs, moaned above him, rubbed all his skin, kissed him roughly, stared down at him... He needed to feel all of that again.

It felt much better than he thought it would feel. Was it the best sex he had in his whole life?

Mmm, yes, it was.

And te diamonds bracelet... why Harry loved that? It was weird. But well, it was beautiful. Just like him.

Between all these thoughts, he fell asleep, with the taste of Harry in his mouth. 

• 

Finally. He got to fuck Louis. And he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He was lying on the sand, listening to the sound of the sea, and looking at the stars that looked like diamonds in the sky.

He never thought about anyone after fucking them. No one, except Louis.

His skin... was like velvet, the way he accepted him inside of him, the way he moaned underneath him.

When they finished hooking up, he couldn't help but hug Louis. He didn't know why, but, in that moment, he needed that. He needed the warmth that Louis radiated, he needed those arms around him.

He looked so beautiful... so pure...

Harry didn't understand why he was thinking of Louis. He took another drag on the cigarette, and stared at the diamonds bracelet that he was playing with in his left hand. It fit quite good on him. Next time, it will be another jewel. He honestly hoped that it was going to be a 'next time'.

While he was fucking him, he couldn't stop staring at Louis eyes.

Looking at them, at that moment, he felt alive. 

•

Next morning, when he woke up, Zayn wasn't in the apartment. He was working. He worked at a store in the city.

While he prepared his breakfast, he started thinking about his old life. His life in Pasadena. He missed the friends he made at the University, he missed his family, he missed his city. But now he had a new life, and he liked it.

Almost every friend of his moved on when they finished the University. He and Zayn moved to Santa Monica, Jackson moved to Paris, Neus to Barcelona...

He couldn't complain, though. He was saving money for the trip, to live his dream.

-

Wednesday night. Louis hadn't had any text from Harry. Nothing.

But, why does he have to text him? He just was another screw in Harry's long list. Not important at all.

He dressed with the workwear to go to the restaurant. When he arrived, he greeted Niall, and, as always, he started serving tables.

He worked at the restaurant from Monday to Friday at lunch, and from Monday to Thursday at night.

Then, it arrived a group of business men, them all dressed up with formal suits, and not so young.

Louis was the one chosen to attend them.

-Hello, can I help you? -Asked Louis politely when they arrived.

-Yes, I have a table booked for eight people. -Said one of the men. He really looked like a business man.

-Of course. Your name, Sir?

-Des Styles.

Louis shocked.

Even if Harry wasn't there to remind him that he existed, well, there was this man with the same last name.

-Perfect. This way, please -Louis ticked his name at the list, and then walked them to a big table made for 8 people.

Maybe he could have some familiar relationship with Harry. He'd rather not to think that.

Eventually, at the dinner, when Louis was walking throughout the tables to see if anybody wanted something, he heard a little bit of the conversation between the group that was leaded by 'Des Styles'.

-So, is your son coming to the party next Saturday? -Asked an old man with blue eyes to Styles.

-I don't know. I asked him, but he didn't know either. Probably.

-And how's he? -Asked another man.

-Well, I'd be lying if I tell you he's doing good. He spends a lot of time in clubs, and I found weed inside his drawer the other day.

-Seriously?

-Yes. I want him to help me with my businesses, but he doesn't want at all. One day he'll settle down.

_Clubs and drugs._

Louis only could think of Harry. But it would be so much casuality that they are some kind of relatives. It couldn't be possible.

Well, most of the young people nowadays are into clubs and drugs, so there is nothing to worry about. 

When they finished dinner, they all wanted to pay the check, but finally it was Des who won.

When Louis went to the table to take the money, Des smiled at him.

-Are you new in this restaurant? -He asked.

-Yes, Mister Styles.

-Oh, okay. I've been here before and I have never seen you here. You've been good tonight, thank you. By the way, it's okay like that. -He pointed the money. There was twenty more dollars than the check actually was.

Twenty dollars as a tip? Well, it's obvious he doesn't mind to spend money. Just like Harry.

_No, not like Harry. Stop, Louis._

-Thank you so much -Louis thanked, and walked away.

-

They both got into the car, and drived straight to the club. Will Harry be there tonight? That was the only question that Louis kept in mind.

-Are you going to see Harry tonight? -Asked Zayn.

-I don't know. I don't know if he will be there.

-Do you want him to be?

Louis didn't say anything.

-Well, good luck, anyway. -Smiled Zayn.

Louis was nervous that night. What if Harry was there and he wanted to fuck him again? Well, he couldn't do that in the club though.

At midnight, a man in the crowd raised his hand to ask for a drink.

When Louis got to see the man, he stood quiet, with the tray in his hands and his heart beating hard.

-Nice to see you again, baby.

-Nice to see you too.

-You look wonderful tonight -said Harry, looking all over Louis' body. The smaller man was wearing a black t-shirt with tank tops, like always, and black skinny jeans with Adidas on his feet.

Harry was really handsome. He was wearing a button-down shirt with an original print, that seemed to be expensive, and black skinny jeans too.

-Thank you. Do you want a Martini? -Asked Louis with a mischievous smile.

-Mmm, I see you know me well. Yeah, one Martini and a Margarita for Liam.

Liam waved at Louis, and he waved back, walking to the counter. 

-Hey, your boyfriend is there. -Pointed Louis after asking Zayn for the drinks.

-What?

-Liam, is on the sofas with Harry.

-Oh. Well, he's not my boyfriend, don't call him that.

-Hey, you can say anything to me related to Harry, and I can't say anything to you related to Liam? I see the bitch you are.

-Is not me who is getting money out of sex.

Louis frowned, with his jaw dropping.

-Just kidding. -Zayn laughed, and Louis did too.

They had been kidding all the time.

-There is your Martini and your Margarita.

-Do you want me to say anything to Liam?

-No, thank you.

-It's okay.

He walked back to Harry, who hadn't stop looking at him.

-Here you are -he put them in the table, and when he turned back, Harry touched his forearm with his fingertips, and Louis couldn't help but stop.

He may or may not had stopped breathing too.

-I want to see you again, baby, in a room.

-Well, you know we can't do this here.

-Didn't you have good time when we fucked?

-Yes! Of course, but you already know that I can not do nothing here at the club.

-Okay. This time I'm willing to pay you three thousand dollars. I've lowered the prize because I have already tested you. And, I do not regret what I told you the other day. You are all my fortune worth it. But, you know, it was the first time and I wanted you to accept. Anyways, if you are not okay with this prize, I can pay you more.

-No... no, it's okay. I...

-You what?

-When do you want to...do this?

-Wow. This time it didn't get you a lot of time to accept. That's a good sign.

-I told you I liked the other day.

-Yeah, okay, okay -grinned Styles.- Well, I want to do it right now...but we can't. Maybe tomorrow?

-Tomorrow? But I have to work here...

-No, like, in the afternoon. What do you think?

-Oh, okay. It's okay for me.

-Mmm, good boy. I'll text you the location and the time.

-Okay.

-Can't wait to taste you again, my slutty baby.

And Louis went all goosebumps with those words.

At three in the morning, Louis were serving drinks, and someone called from a room. They wanted a drink.

Louis sighed. Surely it was an old man fucking a nice girl and Louis didn't want to see that. But he had to deal with this, because he needed the money. 

The drink was a Martini, though.

Zayn prepared it, and Louis put it in the tray, walking up the stairs. He knocked on the door, and the person who was inside told him to come in.

It wasn't an old man fucking a nice girl.

It was a pretty boy sniffing a line of cocaine. The prettiest boy he knew.

-Baby boy. -Said Harry, when he lifted his head up after getting the line.

Louis looked all over the room, but there was nobody else there.

-Harry... Are you alone? -He walked forward, and put the Martini in the table.

-Yes. In fact, I was waiting for you. -Harry smiled with his pupils starting to get dilated.

-Waiting...for me? -Louis frowned.

-Yes. I want you. Right now.

-No, but, you know I can do nothing here. -He walked towards the door, escaping from the tentation, but even before he could reach the door handle, Harry grabbed him by his arm, and turned him around, smashing his back against the wall.

Harry stared down at Louis, breathing heavily and not letting go of his arm yet.

-What are you doing? -Louis asked, and swallowed.

-I told you that I want you right now, and I always get what I want.

-Okay, rich boy, but not this time. I have to go, now. I can't do this here, or I'll get fired. Do you want that for your baby boy?

-Well, you deserve working in a better place than this one -Harry said softly, letting go of his arm and frowning.

-But I couldn't get anything better. This is what I have by now. And I can't let it go because of your whims. I'm sorry, I'm not like you. I don't live in a rich family. -Louis sighed.

-I'm sorry. I'm... maybe you could stay just for five minutes? I don't need more.

-More for what?

-A blow job?

-Harry...

-Please. Just a blow job. Just five minutes.

Louis sighed and looked away, just before looking again at those beautiful green eyes. He was serious. Maybe he really wanted him.

-You are high. -Louis whispered.

-Does it bother you?

-As long as you don't bite...

Harry giggled. And Louis like that.

He leant forward, and kissed Louis with so much passion that Louis understood how much Harry needed him. And he was really sorry because he couldn't stay and give Harry what he wanted.  _He really was._

Harry bit his lower lip, and started to press little kisses and bites all over his jaw, his ear, his neck, his face. His hands were on Louis' hips, and Louis' were on Harry's strong back.

Louis kissed him back, because he needed Harry too in that moment. He had waited a whole fucking week to get to this. He had to wait a lot of time to taste Harry again. He missed this everyday, every hour, every minute. Harry's grips on his hips, his breathing seeping into his mouth, his warmth covering him all up, his fleshy lips kissing him roughly.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Harry got down on his knees, not letting go of Louis' stare, and then he pulled up a bit Louis' t-shirt, and leant forward, leaving little kisses all over Louis' tummy.

Louis  _loved_ that.

The larger man unfastened Louis' button, and slipped down his jeans. Harry smiled, at the sight that Louis was already hard.

-Mmm, were you waiting for me?

-Yes. But, Harry, please. Hurry up.

-Shhh, baby. Don't worry.

He slipped down his briefs, letting Louis cock sprung free, almost hitting Harry in the face.

-Wow. I've been waiting for this the whole week. -That was all Harry said.

And then he swallowed Louis in, staying like that for a couple of seconds, just letting Louis' moans fill his ears.

Louis had trouble with breathing, but he could only think of Harry. Of him inside Harry's mouth.

-Shit. Harry, please. -He whined.

Harry laughed, and then he swiped his tongue all over his head. He swallowed him again, starting to move his head back and forth.

His hand wrapped around Louis' dick, moving it along his mouth. Louis shouted, and started to pull Harry's hair, losing control.

Harry kept his other hand in Louis' hips, holding him there, while listening to Louis' moans.

-Oh, Harry -he panted.

-Do you want more, baby? -Asked Harry, letting Louis' cock off his mouth and just stroking it with his hand.

-Yes, please.  _Please._

-I love to see you like this. Hard for me, begging me to suck your dick with moans.

Louis stared down at him, at that beautiful sight, and he felt his knees failing. Harry sucked him again, but this time really fast, his hand along his mouth movements.

Louis let out a shout, and he came inside Harry's mouth while grabbing his hair hard.

Harry was grateful for that, and he swallowed all in before letting go of Louis' cock.

-Oh my God. That was...

-Amazing. I know baby. Do you want to taste yourself?

-What?

And before Louis could think of it, Harry had stood up, and he was kissing him roughly, letting him know his own taste.

Harry grabbed his ass hard, and Louis moaned to it between their kisses.

-Pity you have to go -said Harry in Louis mouth, and then they kept their foreheads together for a few seconds, just panting, and warming each other with their bodies and their closure.

-Yeah... I'm sorry.

-Me too. -And he kissed him again.

Those kisses made Louis feel sensations he had never had before in his life. He was at Harry's feet, he felt like Harry owned every inch of his body.

-See you tomorrow, then? -Asked Louis, staring at Harry.

-Can't fucking wait to see you tomorrow, Louis.

There were only a few times that Harry had called Louis by his real name. But it were at those times, when Louis felt all his body clenching just by the way Harry said it with his raspy voice.

How come he was so lucky to have found this man?

-Today I didn't give you any diamond jewel because we only had five minutes, and because I didn't get to fuck you. But tomorrow I will want you to wear something. Okay?

-Okay. -Louis nodded.

He pulled on his jeans and his briefs, and opened the door to get back to work. But when he was stepping outside, Harry grabbed him by his t-shirt, returning him inside.

Harry kissed him hard again, like there is no tomorrow, rubbing on his hair, and bringing him closer by his waist.

In that moment, Louis felt like one of Harry's drugs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry and Louis meet up again.

Louis went back to work, only thinking about Harry's lips. Those lips that a few minutes ago were moving perfectly against his own and his...well.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He couldn't wait for Harry to fuck him. They were so close in the room... he needed it.

When he was behind the counter, and he checked that no one was watching him, he drank a Tequila shot. He needed to deal with this.

With Harry.

•

He arrived home, and at least his father wasn't waiting for him. Well, maybe he was, but he got tired and went to sleep.

Well Harry was too high and tired to bear his dad telling him off. So he just got into the bed, and let himself drift off, impatiently waiting for the next day.

When he woke up, even before opening his eyes, blue eyes appeared in his mind. He was going to see those beautiful eyes again. And he couldn't wait for it.

So the first thing he did when he left the bed, wasn't going to have breakfast, but going to the secret door he was hiding in his room. He was so impatient for meeting Louis, that he had to do it.

His father didn't know about this door, and what was behind it. Harry moved away the shelves and took the key that was in his briefs' drawer.

He unlocked the door, and entered inside. That was his favorite part of the house. That room. Inside, there were a lot of glass cabinets. Along the four walls, and in the middle of the room. Inside them, there were all kind of diamonds and jewels.

There were diamond necklaces, wristbands, body chains, all types of rings... and diamonds themselves. His georgeous collection.

He walked throughout the room to see what would fit Louis, and when he founded what he wanted, he smiled to himself.

•

Louis woke up early, because he couldn't think of anything but that afternoon. He was going to have Harry in his arms again, he was going to be able to look at those eyes and touch that skin... he felt so grateful for that.

At 2 pm, he received a text that looked that the other one from last week. It was the location of the hotel and the time. 6 pm.

He tried so hard to not think about it, not think of what he was going to wear, or if Harry wouldn't like something of him. But he failed.

He took a shower, got dressed, and when he was going to open the door and leave his apartment, someone opened it from the other side. Zayn.

-Where do you come from? -Asked Louis, frowning.

-Liam's.

-What? Have you been at Liam's all day?

-Yes. And I don't regret it at all -said Zayn with a naughty smile.

-Ok, I see.

-Where are you going?

-I'm going to see Harry.

Zayn smiled.

-Well, all I can say is that I hope you have a good time, mate.

-Thank you, I will -laughed Louis jerkily.

Louis drove all the way to the location, and when he arrived, he looked at the hotel. It wasn't the same hotel, but it was very luxurious as well.

What had Harry prepared for him this time?

•

6:01 pm.

And Louis hasn't arrived yet.

_Where the hell is he?_

Harry was nervous, because he thought Louis wasn't going to come. And he didn't know why he was. He was lying on the bed, moving his fingers in a gesture of impatience, while looking at the ceiling. Maybe Louis regretted his decision and he wouldn't appear and...

Someone knocked on the door.

-Come in -Harry said, and he stood up, waiting for who was going to enter the room.

That obviously, was Louis. Finally.

-Hello -smiled Louis.

-Hello, baby.

-You are here.

-Yes, yes this time.

And Harry couldn't wait to kiss him. So he reached out his hand to Louis, waiting for him to come close, and when he come, Harry took him by his cheeks, not believing he was looking at Louis' eyes again, and he pressed their lips together.

He kissed him roughly, and Louis kissed him back, bringing him close by his waist.

-You are finally here. -Whispered Harry in Louis mouth, breathing hardly.

-I am -smiled Louis.

-Well, I got something for you baby.

-Something that you want me to wear?

-Exactly. Could you take your shirt off, please?

-Yeah, of course. -And he pulled out his shirt.

-Come here -Harry smiled, and grabbed Louis' hand, walking him in front of the full-size mirror that was in the room.

Harry stood behind Louis, both of them looking towards the mirror. He took from the desk a black box, and put it before Louis' very eyes, he standing behind him all the time.

He opened it, and smiled when he heard a surprised sound coming from Louis mouth when he saw it. It was a diamond necklace. It had a lot of diamonds along it, and they shone as bright as the stars themselves.

-Harry...

-It will suit you very well. Let me put it on you.

Harry took out the necklace from the box, and he put it around Louis' neck, covering up his collarbones.

-Just like I said... you look georgeous with it. -Said Harry, both of them staring at their reflections in the mirror.-Don't you think?

-Well...maybe... I don't know -hesitated Louis.

And it was in that moment when Harry couldn't help but wrap his arms around Louis waist, bend his chin over Louis shoulder, and stare at their reflections, inhaling his scent.

He could tell Louis' heart was beating hard in his chest, but all he could think of was Louis skin, his warmth, his body, his eyes, his beautifulness. He felt like never before.

He felt like all the diamonds that were covering his heart were breaking at a time.

-You still shine more than the diamonds, though. -He said, without even thinking.

-What? -Asked Louis.

-Oh...nothing -he took a step back, letting go of Louis-. I just... Do you want to start?

-When you are ready. -Louis smiled.

Harry took off his jacket, and lifted Louis by his thighs, lying him on the bed, and underneath him. They kissed roughly, until they had to stop to breathe.

-So, today it's your turn. -Whispered Harry, grinning.

-My turn for what? -He frowned.

Harry unzipped his pants, and pulled them down, with his briefs. He was already hard, and he could tell Louis' desirious gaze at his cock.

He put his knees on both sides of Louis' head, while he was still lying. Harry looked at him from above, his cock brushing against Louis' chin.

-Today it's your turn to taste me. Suck it.

Louis looked at him blankly, but after a few seconds, he finally wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, leading it into his mouth. Harry let out a moan just when he felt it.

-Good boy. Come on, suck it, baby. Do it for your daddy.

And Louis did, he sucked it so hard that Harry couldn't stop moaning and clenching his muscles. Harry looked down to stare at Louis sucking his cock, and he realized how much Louis' cheekbones showed on his face.

-Louis... -panted Harry.

_Who the fuck in the world has those cheekbones? Oh my God._

Just when Harry was only thinking about the way it felt to be inside Louis' mouth, he came inside it, letting out a scream. And Louis of course, accepted it.

-Oh my God! -Shouted Harry. -Oh my God, baby. That was so great -he panted while pulling out his cock of Louis' mouth, and he laid above Louis' body.

-Did you like it? -Asked Louis, staring at his eyes.

-You don't know how it felt to be in your mouth, Louis.

Harry used his real name when he said something that he really meant. But Louis didn't know that.

-Thanks?

And they laughed. And they kissed.

They kissed hard, because they needed each other. Harry bracketed Louis, waist with his arms after settling between Harry's legs, still remaining up on all fours on his knees. And they stayed at each other, while time passed by and a lot of words were in their mouths, fighting to come out.

So Harry pulled out of his pocket some cocaine, a bill of one hundred and a credit card.

-Don't move. -He said to Louis', not even looking at him. He spread the cocaine on Louis' chest, at the stare of Louis that wasn't understanding anything.

Louis was breathing hard though, he couldn't help it. And Harry noticed that.

-You know what? -Asked Harry, while settling all the cocaine into a straight line, right between Louis' pectorals.

-What? -Asked Louis' with a raspy voice.

-I' ve been wanting to do this since the first time I saw you. -He looked up to see Louis' reaction, and all he could get was poker face staring at him without any word.

-Are you kidding me?

-Of course not, my slutty baby. Now, don't move, please.

Harry could tell that Louis was speechless. The exact thing he wanted, so he contained a smile.

The taller man rolled up the bill and started sniffing the cocaine from the start of the line to the end, ending up in the final diamond of Louis' necklace.

He panted after doing it and sit up with his eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling that the cocaine had on him. And he loved it. He loved it because when he did it, he forgot about everything.

He opened his eyes to a frowned Louis' with his breathing slowed down, and his body resting on the bed.

-What's the matter baby? -Asked Harry, and pulled off his button-down shirt.

-I don't like you doing drugs.

-Well, I don't like the fact that you are still wearing your pants. Let's take'em off.

Harry unzipped Louis' pants, and pulled them down with his briefs, letting his cock free.

-Maybe we'll need a little bit of this? -And he took from the table a bottle of lube, smiling lustful.- I already told you no condoms anymore.

-Yeah, yeah, it's okay. -Whimpered Louis, swallowing.

Harry fingered Louis with lube on his fingers, and then, he slipped himself inside him. And he  _loved_ to see Louis just moaning because of him. His mouth opened, eyes closed, frowning, his chest moving fast, his fingers wrapping around his, his head tipping back, his whole body trembling.

-Good? -Asked Harry, panting.

-Yes, yes, please, again.

And Harry went back, and then again to the end. He could feel Louis' fingertips hammering into his back, and he started thrusting all over again.

He rested his left hand on the side of Louis' head, and the right one in the headboard, to help himself. To help himself with start up a rhythm.

All he could hear in the room where their moans, their skin colliding over and over again, their breaths...

And then he noticed he was moving the entire bed with his thrusts, and the headboard was hitting the wall again and again. They were fucking sweating, but he didn't mind, because when he opened his eyes, Louis opened his own too, and then again he felt for those eyes.

He felt weak at that moment, but he didn't stop moving his hips. He leant down to kiss Louis roughly, while they both came at the same time, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Harry could tell he didn't feel his arms, neither his whole body, so he let himself rest on Louis torso, just to recover themselves.

They didn't mind the sweat though, they were both so happy and relaxed to mind about anything.

Harry noticed Louis' tiny hands on his back, and as soon as he felt them, he lifted up his head, getting closer, to stare at Louis with a soft smile, brush his fringe with his fingers, and kiss him mildly, like the last time. They spent like ten minutes kissing each other vaguely, before Harry stared at him without knowing what to say.

-So, was it good? -Asked Harry with a grin.

-Good? You almost cracked me apart, Harry.

And Harry started laughing loud, infecting Louis with the sound. He rolled on the bed, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, again.

-Good to know.

-Now you are going to smoke a joint?

-Exactly, actually. Why? Do you want?

-No, thanks.

Louis pulled off the necklace, and stared at it while Harry lit up the joint and started smoking it.

-Why do you love diamonds that much? -Asked Louis, not looking at him.

-Because I love them. -Sadly he couldn't say every word, every story that was hidden behind those four words.

Luckily, Louis didn't ask anything more. He didn't want to give answers to anyone. Not even Louis.

-Are you sure you don't want? -Asked Harry, offering him the joint.

The smaller man hesitated, but finally nodded.

-Maybe just a drag.

Harry smiled, and instead of handing Louis the joint, he took a drag from it on Harry's fingers.

Louis coughed a little, obviously, and Harry giggled, moving back the joint taking another drag.

-Do you like it?

-I don't know -Louis shrugged.

-It doesn't matter. It' your first drag. Maybe you'll like it in the near future.

-Maybe.

The room stood silent for an instant, just before Harry started to talk.

-So, I have a party next Saturday.

Louis turned to him, frowning.

-And?

-And I'm asking you to come with me.

-What? Do you... do you want me to come with you... to a party ?

-Yes.

-Why? -Louis rested his weight on his elbow.

-Well, my father is throwing a party, because he started a new business, and it's going to be a smart party, with a lot of rich people, his clients, and stuff. And I'm asking you to come with me because I have to be there for him but it will be bloody boring.

-Oh, I get it... And Liam?

-He's coming too, but if he invites that friend of yours, I'll be alone all night.

-Mmm... But I can't afford a smart party.

-Why not? -Now Harry turned to him.

-Because I don't have a suit, and I don't know if I will fit there...

-I know you will fit, Louis. Just come with me, and if you don't like it, you can go.

-Okay, I'll see what can I do.

-Perfect -and they stood there, staring at each other, because Harry didn't know if it was okay to kiss him again. But he did. He did it because he fucking wanted to.

After a while, Louis stood up, left the necklace on the table, got dressed and walked towards the door to be out of there as soon as possible.

-Baby -Harry called him just when he put his hand on the door handle. He turned to him.

-What?

-You forget your money. -And Harry threw the roll of bills to the end of the bed.

-I don't... -started Louis.

-Take it. I don't want a fucking excuse. I told you I was going to pay you three thousand dollars and here you are. Take them.

-I.... Okay. -And Louis took them, slipping them inside his pocket.

He walked back to the door, opened it, but then Harry called him again.

-See you tonight at the club? -Asked Harry, staring at him.

-Of course, baby -grinned Louis, and closed the door.

•

Louis arrived at the apartment, and again, all he could think of was Harry, and with a lot of questions in his mind.

Harry was fond with him after the sex, just like the first time. And Louis didn't understand why. Was he like this with all the people he fucked?

Louis tried to don't mind about it, but with no success. He changed his clothes, and with every movement he did, he still felt Harry inside his ass. That was so fucking mighty...

When he arrived at the club, of course, Harry wasn't there yet. He was only on his mind. 

But, at three a.m., Zayn came to the counter, where he was to ask for a drink.

A Martini.

So, Louis, pleased, prepared a perfect Martini, and when he finished, that was the time he had to exchange shifts with Zayn, so he put the drink on a tray and carried it to the client.

When when he saw Harry, he stopped  dead, shocked. He was staring at Harry, who was with two girls by his sides. They were touching him, touching his whole body, and kissing his skin. The skin that hours before was being kissed by Louis. 

Louis had never seen Harry with a girl after they fucked for the first time, until  now. 

_"Well, he can have whoever the fuck he wants. I am just another of his multiple bitches."_

So he pretended he didn't care. Because he didn't care.

-Here's your Martini -and he put the drink on the table right in front of Harry.

-Louis! -Harry called him, and he turned back, snorting.

-What do you want?

-Aren't you going to say 'Hello' to me, at least? -He was laughing, and just enjoying how the girls' tongue were on his jaw.

-Goodbye -said an annoyed Louis. 

-

Wednesday night. He was walking throughout the restaurant, in between the tables, to see if anybody wanted something, as always.

There was only one thing that made that night different from the other ones.

Harry was in the restaurant, having dinner with Liam.

Louis had been all night pretending that Harry wasn't there, because he was mad at him for the other night at the club, but it was very difficult, even more when he had to attend his table.

When Harry asked for the check, Louis brought it to him. He waited right next to the table, for Harry to pay with credit card. He turned back while Harry was typing the PIN number, and when he did it, Louis took back the little tray with the check, already paid.

Harry had been playing with him all night long, and he hated it. He hated  _him_  for doing that.

When Louis arrived to the counter of the restaurant, he looked at the little tray. And there was something else apart from the check. There was another little piece of paper. There was a location in it, and only a few words down it.

_"Go tomorrow. Just say your name when you get there."_

Harry. Harry wrote this. But when Louis turned his head to look for him, he had already left the restaurant.

-

So he went to that location. He wanted to go alone, not even with Zayn, because maybe Harry was waiting for him there or God only knows what it was.

He arrived at the location, and it was a luxurious store of designer clothes. Louis Vuitton, actually. He wasn't understanding anything.

He entered the giant store, and went directly to the counter, to say his name to the clerk.

-Louis Tomlinson.

-Yes, we were waiting for you, Sir. Please, wait here.

The clerk disappeared, and he came back after a couple of minutes with a suit on his hand.

-Here you are, Sir. Do you want to try it?

-What? But, I didn't buy this. This is not mine.

-Someone did it for you, Sir. He said he wanted you to wear this a the party on Saturday.

The party... He almost forgot about the party. Wait, but, does this mean that Harry is giving him this as a gift?

-Oh... I get it. Yes, I would like to try it.

So he did. He tried it and it fitted him perfectly. He looked as Louis Vuitton himself. He looked like a gentleman. And, how did Harry know his size? Well, he didn't want to know it. He hesitated at taking it, though, because he was mad at him... But maybe is this way the one that Harry uses to apologize.

He took the suit with so much care, to not ruin it. He drove all the way home, and when he arrived, Zayn was at the apartment.

-Hey, here you are.

-Here I am -said Louis happily, and leaving the suit inside his closet. When he returned back to the living room where Zayn was, he noticed Zayn was staring at him.- What happens?

-I've been waiting for you -said Zayn.

-For what?

-To give you something.

-Can you leave the fucking mystery out and tell me what it is?

Zayn handed him a small box, made with blue velvet.

-What's this? -Asked Louis, frowning.

-Open it.

He opened it. And inside it there was a precious ring with a shining little diamonds covering it up. He stood there, speechless. Actually, when he saw it, he could only think of one person. One person that loved diamonds.

-Will you marry me? -Asked Zayn, and Louis looked up, shocked.

-Are you fucking kidding me?

-Yes, I am -and he started laughing out loud.

-Fuck you. Really, what the hell is this?

-Liam gave it to me. And Harry gave it to him. He wants you to wear it at the party.

-What the fuck?

-Yeah, I put the same face -he giggled.

-I think he likes you so much when he spoils you with expensive suits and diamond rings.

-How do you know...?

-Because I am not an idiot, Louis.

-Yes, you are.

Louis took the ring from the box, and tried it on. It fit him even more perfect than the suit. He took out of his pocket his phone, and started texting someone.

_"Where's the party?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay. It has been two busy and difficult months but here you have another chapter. I am really sorry again. I will try that this won't happen again. Promise you'll get another soon. Hope you like it!

Saturday evening.   
He was staring at his reflection in the mirror, with the suit and the ring on.   
He had put a bit of hair gel on his hair, to take it to the back.

He looked like Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic.

Louis was a bit nervous, because he didn't know how the party was going to turn out. Was he enough to go to a party like that? A smart party? Was he going smart enough? Well, as Harry said, if he didn't liked it, he could go home. He hoped Harry would spend the majority of time by his side.

Harry said a limousine would pick him up to take him to the party at 9 pm, but he was ready half an hour before.

When the door bell rang, he jumped up from the sofa, and took a deep breath. He opened the door and a well dressed man smiled at him. The man leaded him to the limousine, in which one Louis was waiting to see Harry. But he didn't. When he entered it, Harry wasn't there. And Louis felt a little sad without wanting it.

It had only been three days since the last time he saw Harry, but he wanted to see him all the time. No. Those thoughts weren't passing by his head. Of course not.

The chauffeur drove all the way between the city lights, in silence. Every second Louis was getting more nervous, and he didn't know why. It was just a party. He has been in so many parties... but never in a smart one.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived to the biggest house Louis had ever seen in his life. It was all modern and luxurious, it was pretty expensive. Whose house is this?

The chauffeur entered the garage, and there were like, eight cars that were of the most leading brands in the world. Lamborghini, Ferrari, Audi, Range Rover, Rolls Royce... there were a fucking Rolls Royce. Louis didn't know where he was, but he wanted to stay and live there.

The man opened his door, and asked him to follow him. He leaded Louis to an elevator all made of well-polished wood, and mirrors everywhere. He pushed the button, the doors closed and the elevator started to move up.

The silence within the elevator wasn't ankward, mostly, because Louis was too excited to think about the silence. He didn't know what was about to come.

Then, while he was lost in his thoughts, ad little bell rang, and the doors opened. He stood there, looking at what was in front of him, silent. The man offered him to move on, so he cleared his throat and nodded, exiting the elevator.

Now he was at the biggest hall he had ever been. There were expensive lamps and lights illuminating everything, the ceiling seemed too far from him, it seemed like he was at a huge palace.

There wasn't anyone without a suit, or luxurious dresses and jewels for the ladies. He felt like he didn't belong to that life, like he could never be part of it. But at the same time he felt like he liked it. He liked that kind of life.

He looked everywhere, to find Harry, but he couldn't see him. He was getting anxious, because he didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

Drink.

He looked for the counter, and when he found it, he prayed for the excuse that Zayn was going to put that night at the club, because Louis wasn't going. Zayn would tell Louis was sick so he couldn't go to work.

He asked the waiter for a Gintonic, and while he waited, someone approached the counter, and asked for a Martini.

That voice. That scent. That subtlety. A Martini.

-You've come. -Said Harry, none of them looking at each other.

-Yes. -Smiled Louis.

-Let me admire you. -And then Harry grabbed Louis by his arm, and turned him, to be in front of each other.

He stared a Louis from head to toe, biting his lip.

Louis could only think about the fact that Harry was fucking biting his lip. That was pretty hot. And the claret tuxedo he was wearing. He tried to contain himself from kissing him right there.

-So...? -Asked Louis, impatient.

-Oh my God. You're... Oh my God. Louis. -Louis could tell Harry was breathing hard.- You are so fucking fit. And hot. And pretty, and...

The waiter came with the drinks, and before Harry could keep talking, he took the glass and drank almost all of the Martini. Wow. Louis wasn't understanding anything. Why was Harry behaving that way?

Then, Harry got closer to Louis, bent over Louis' ear, and whispered something that made Louis go goosebumps all over his body, and be almost hard.

-You don't know the amount of money I would pay to fuck you right now -said Harry with his raspy voice. He moved away, and smiled lustfully at Louis.

The smallest man cleared his throat, and took a deep gulp of his drink.

-It's a pity we will have to wait a little bit... -Said Harry.

-Wait for what?

-Didn't you hear what I just told you?

-Oh...

-Yes, baby. -So Louis took another gulp. -Keep yourself by my side.

They started walking between people, just enjoying each other.

-So, is this a[HOTEL OR](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/47320132/write/182981716#63581798) something like that? -Asked Louis.

-What? A[HOTEL](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/47320132/write/182981716#57160575)? -Harry laughed.- No no, this is my house.

-What? Are you fucking kidding me?

-No, I'm not. Why would I?

-I don't know... I thought this could be a hotel, or maybe a rented house for the party...

-No, it's my house -he giggled, and Louis swallowed. -Do you want me to show you the rest of the house? -He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

-Maybe later -asked Louis naughtyly.

-Okay. Oh, there is my father. Let me introduce you.

Louis and Harry walked towards his father, that was with another two men.

-Dad, this is a friend of mine, Louis. Louis, this is my dad, Des. -Said Harry gently, but it seemed like he wasn't enjoying the moment.

-Hi, nice to meet you -tried to smile Louis while they shook hands. Louis was in shock. Unfortunately, this was the man at the restaurant. The one who Louis thought he was Harry's father. He was right.

-Nice to meet you, Louis. I know you... don't I? -Des frowned.

-Oh... I think you are confusing me with another person -Louis giggled jerkily.

Harry was frowning too, because he wasn't understanding anything.

-I don't think so...well, never mind. Please, guys, let me introduce you to my good friend, John Bourne, and his son, Brad.

Louis shook hands with the two of them, and so did Harry. Brad was really handsome, though. He had to be Louis' age, more or less, he was brunette with blue eyes, and an incipient beard that made him really sexy.

Louis noticed Brad hadn't stopped looking at him, but he tried not to care.

-Nice house, Sir. -Said Louis, politely.

-Thank you -said Des, and then stopped himself.- Oh my God! I already know from what I know you! You are that waiter from the restaurant, don't you?

Louis swallowed, and inmediately looked at Harry, who was staring at him with a troubled face, frowning. He nodded slightly to help the words come out from Louis' mouth.

-Yes, I am. -He said finally, low key suffering from the embarrasing situation he was living. -I'm sorry, I think I need to go the bathroom.

-Okay, see you later, Louis. -Said Des, and Brad's look still on him.

Louis started to walk between people, embarrased. He felt that he didn't belong to that place. And he would never will.

He reached the bathroom, and there was a man, but he left right away. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and he didn't thought the same as that evening at his apartment. He felt the urge to pull up his clothes and run back to home, and cry. He didn't know why, but he wanted to cry. For everything, he guessed. But he wanted to stay in the party. For Harry.

He closed his eyes and rested his hands on the bathroom sink, just to calm himself.

_Breathe in, breath out._

Suddenly, he felt two hands covering his stomach from the back and a chin resting on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and he could see Harry's reflection staring at his in the mirror. He couldn't help but smile, because he felt the warmth he needed at that moment.

-Are you okay? -Harry asked with a soft smile.

-Yeah, I guess.

-Are you sure?

And he shuggered.

Harry took him by his hand, leading him to one of the toilets, closing the door and locking it. He pushed Louis softly against the wall, and stood there, rubbing Louis' cheek, staring at nothing but his blue eyes.

Louis felt he couldn't breath, because of the stare of thouse green eyes and the smooth touch of his skin. He could only hear his heart beating fast.

Then, Harry leant down, and pressed his lips against Louis' lips. He started to move them slowly, just feeling their breaths, their hearts, their warmth.

-We can't do this right here -said Louis, thinking of everything Harry could do to him in that bathroom.

-I'm just kissing you, Louis -Harry giggled, and got back to business.

Louis didn't understand why he was  _only_ kissing him, but it felt so good, he knew he couldn't stop. Every second was a higher dose of his favourite drug.

_He needed this._

He took Harry by his waist, getting him closer, because it was never enough.

The tallest man moved away, and they were breathing hard. Louis felt happy, because he wasn't regretting anything of what was happening at that bathroom at all. He thought he was in heaven. But he didn't know if Harry was regretting something. However, he didn't say anything.

-You brought the ring. -Harry took Louis hand, and lifted it, so the two of them could see the shining diamonds.

-Of course. -He smiled.

-Do you like it?

-It's... georgeous, Harry.

-I'm glad of hearing that. Because now it's yours.

-What? -Almost shouted Louis.

-You already heard it. It's yours. It's a gift. Please, take it. I don't like it if it isn't in your finger.

-Oh my God, Harry, I...

-Don't say anything. You'll thank me later -he giggled.

And Louis was eager to live that 'later'. They kissed again, just enjoying each other, when they heard someone entering the bathroom. Inmediately they looked at each other with wide eyes, and just before they started laughing, Harry put his hand on Louis' mouth to keep him shut and contained himself.

They were two men talking and laughing. They didn't even entered the toilets.

Harry kept shutting Louis' mouth with his hand, and they were so excited, in silence, just staring at each other. Harry never stopped smiling, and in that moment Louis remembered something. 

He remembered the image of Harry with two girls the other night at the club. They were licking his face, kissing him, rubbing and biting him, and Louis couldn't handle that. Not because he was feeling something for Harry, just because he didn't like seeing Harry with other people that weren't him.

And he stopped smiling.  But when he did, Harry moved his hand away from Louis, because the two men left the bathroom.

Louis pretended that nothing happened, so he smiled as he could. Harry kissed him again, and he noticed a prick of pain in his chest. But he didn't know why was that. How could he be so happy once and so sad the next minute?

They left the bathroom, and Harry went with his father, while Louis went to the counter to ask for a Martini. He took it, and then he found a terrace, so he went there and started drinking it. Of course it reminded him of Harry. It tasted like him.

Nobody was outside, he was alone in the terrace. But he liked it. In that moment he needed some space and air.

The night was extremely beautiful, with all the stars shining in the night sky. He looked at the ring that Harry had gave him, and started wondering why he did that. Why he gave it to him. The first thought that came to his mind was that he used to give a present to every person he fucked. So he just drank. Fifteen minutes later, when he didn't even have finished the Martini, someone appeared by his side.

Brad.

-Hey, what's up? -Asked a smiley Brad.

-Nothing. I'm just here drinking. -Said Louis softly.

-And why aren't you inside?

-I just needed some air. There's so much people in there.

-I know. Sometimes I need to breathe too, at this sort of parties. Is there's something wrong?

-What? No! Why do you ask that?

-Because you don't seem to be happy.

-I am. Don't worry about it. -Said Louis slightly.

-Louis, you can't lie to me.

-I've just met you.

-Well, but I can tell if there's something wrong.

-There is too much going on in my head right now.

-Is Harry inside that little head, too?

-What? -Louis frowned.

-Come on, I saw the way you look at him.

-I don't look at him in any way.

-Okay. Then you are free.

-Well, it's not...

And he stopped talking, because Brad was kissing him.

At first he didn't know how to react, and then again the image of the two girls with Harry came to his mind. So he just let Brad kiss him. He was mad at Harry.

_What the fuck are you doing, Louis?_

He asked himself after a few seconds, and pushed Brad away.

-I'm sorry... I can't do this -Louis whispered, hardly breathing.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing, it's just... I can't.

-Is it because of Harry?

-What? What has Harry to do with this?

-You tell me that.

-It's not because of Harry. Stop mentioning him -he said roughly.

-Is he bothering you? -Said a voice from the door of the terrace.

Both Louis and Brad looked at him, at Harry.

Harry had an awful expression on his face, he seemed very angry, very annoyed.

-Harry... -whispered Louis, and thay was everything he could say.

-I was just about to leave -said Brad, and he looked at Harry with hate, entering the room again. 

Harry approached Louis, very slowly, step by step, to finally be right in front of him. He took Louis' hand, the one with the ring, not looking at him in the eyes.

-You are the first person I give a present. You are the first person I give one of my diamonds. Ever.

Louis was shocked.

-I just...I was m...

-Shh, you don't have to excuse yourself -Harry shutted Louis.

Now Harry seemed more relieved.

-Yeah, but I want to -Louis blurted out.- I just let myself go because I was mad at you.

-Mad at me? -Harry frowned. What did I do?

-I got mad at you the other night, at the club. When you were with the two girls. They were biting you and...

-Louis -Harry stared at him.- What do you expect me to do at a striptease club? Pray? -He laughed.

But Louis wasn't laughing at all.

-Look, Louis, I love fucking you, and I like being with you, but...

-Now you don't have to excuse yourself.

-Louis! -Harry grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, staring at him with exalted eyes. -Just let me talk! I bought you the suit and the ring because I know you were mad at me!

-What? -Louis frowned.

-I noticed you didn't like it when you saw me with the two girls. I noticed, right? And I bought you these things because I wanted to spend this night with you. Not with anybody else. Just you. Besides, that's what I do, baby. I fuck people and I do drugs and I don't want to get attached to anyone.

-And I am one of the many people you fuck, right?

-Shit! Louis! Why can't you understand it? Are you in love with me or something?

-What? How can I be in love with someone like you? You'd never be in love with me, you asshole. You only fuck people, you have no feelings.

-Oh shut up! I'm sick of this!

And they stared at each other with anger. 

-

They couldn't stop kissing each other. Harry had led them to his bedroom, and now he was holding Louis, and Louis' legs were around Harry's waist.

They were insatiable, hungry of each other, kisses and bites and passion everywhere. Louis quitted Harry's tie and jacket, while kissing his neck, and Harry carried him to his bed, where he left the smallest man sat at the edge of it. Harry took Louis' jacket off, and then again, they stared at each other.

-I'm sorry -said Harry looking down.

-No, I'm sorry. -Louis was too proud to say sorry first.

-I treated you so bad downstairs... I didn't want to...

-Shh, I wasn't an angel either. -Louis giggled, and caressed Harry's cheek.

-I wanted this night to be special.

-Special? What do you mean?

-Would you do something for me baby? I will pay you right.

-What do you want me to do?

Harry smirked, and then he went to his dresser to grab something. Meanwhile, Louis was staring at the room.

-Is this your bedroom?

-Yes -said Harry without looking at him.

-I like it. It's...beautiful, and warm.

_Just like you._

But Louis didn't say anything else. Instead, he went patted the bed and found how confortable it was. It was soft, and very big, three people could sleep there perfectly without any touch.

When Harry came back, he had something on his hands. There were black stockings, garters, a thong, red-bottom heels and something of diamonds, but Louis didn't know what it was.

-I want you to dance for me.

Louis didn't stop looking at what Harry had in his hands.

-Are you kidding me? -He frowned at Harry.

-Do you think I am?

-I've never danced in my life.

-There is always s first time. For everything -Harry winked.

-I'm not going to dance! Besides, where would I dance? There is no...

Louis stopped talking, when he saw Harry pulling out of his pocket a little remote control, and then pushing a button. When he did it, just in front of the bed, in the floor, a little sheet opened, and then a pole started going up to the ceiling.

It was a pole like the ones that are at the club. Where the girls dance.

-Oh my God -said Louis slowly.

-There is where you are going to dance.

-But...

-Oh, come on, my slutty baby, you know I'm paying you a lot of money.

Louis took a minute to think. Actually, he didn't mind dancing, but he has never done this, and by a long shot in front of someone.

-What's that? -Asked Louis, pointing at the diamonds that were hanging from Harry's hand.

Harry left tht other stuff in the bed and then he spread out a body chain, with diamonds all along the chain. And a blue diamond just in the front.

-Will you dance for me, Louis? -Asked Harry, still holding the body chain.

-Yes, I will. -Louis sighed.

-Oh my God! Great! -And Harry kissed  
him fiercely.

Louis grabbed the stuff and went to the bathroom. He got undressed, and he started putting everything. First, the stockings, they suited perfectly his fit legs, and at the end of the stocking, at the middle of his thigh, the stockings had lace, which made them very lustful. He was only wondering if Harry would like him like this. His skin could be seen through the black fabric, all his muscles and everything.

He put the thong on, and it wasn't the first time that he was wearing it, but this was the best one he has ever worn. He put the garters, and when he finished with them, he seated on the toilet to put on the heels.

Red-bottom heels, black, the best ones in the whole world, and then Louis sees it. Christian Louboutin,  _of course._

He put them on, and yes, this was the first time in his whole life he was wearing heels. Surely he was going to fall and be ridiculous in front of Harry. Well, he wanted this.

He managed for like three minutes to discover how to put on the body chain, and when he finally did, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

_You are a bitch. A stupid fucking bitch._

The word "bitch" came to his mind everytime, but he tried not to believe it.

He took a deep breath and went out of the bathroom, finding Harry with a bottle of champagne on his hand and a glass on the other.

When Harry looked up and saw what was in front of him, the glass fell off his hand.

-Oh, my, God.

Louis thought Harry barely could stand on his feet. That he was going to fall like the glass. He felt the same way, though. He didn't even felt the harm of the heels.

He approached the pole, walking really slowly and sexy, knowing that Harry wouldn't stop looking at him.

-Do I have music?

-Yes, baby, you have.


End file.
